1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable computing systems and, more particularly, to remote access of portable computing systems via wireless telephony.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the introduction of personal computing machines, portability of the computing environment has been in demand. As the computing power and speed of the processors that drive the computing platforms has increased so has the demand for this portability. However, there are some drawbacks to portable computing platforms. For example, once a conventional portable computer is disconnected from a network, the information stored on that portable computer is typically inaccessible.